


The Great Targaryen Orgy

by Sleepy_moon29



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Don't Like Don't Read, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I write for me, Jonerys Endgame, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, pure filth, targcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_moon29/pseuds/Sleepy_moon29
Summary: "A family that shares one another will only grow stronger together,” Rhaella Targaryen said sternly as she looked at everyone in the room.





	The Great Targaryen Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naerya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naerya/gifts).

> For Naerya, one of the better smut writers in the fandom. Hopefully, you write something again soon.
> 
> All depraved thoughts are my own. Fight me in the comments.

Rhaella Targaryen walked through the hallways of the Red Keep towards the Queen’s ballroom. It was smaller than the great hall that sat the Iron Throne, but it could still seat over 100 whenever it was needed. 

Rhaella was approaching her name day, and she had a special request to make from her family. 

Her son, Rhaegar was the King of Westeros and Elia and Lyanna were his Queens. Taking Lyanna as his second wife had nearly thrown the realm into chaos. However, Rhaegar, with the help of a red priest, had brought back the dragons to the world, giving him immense power over the realm.

Robert’s rebellion had failed miserably, and after the first high Septon had received the dragon’s mercy, the rest of the faith soon fell in line. 

Rhaegar had made sweeping changes across Westeros, bringing back many of the old Valyrian practices that their ancestors had once enacted. Incest was common amongst their family, with Aegon marrying his sister Rhaenys, and Jon marrying his aunt Daenerys. 

Rhaella believed that house Targaryen was on the cusp of another generation of prosperity. Rhaegar was a good King and the children were proving to be excellent and astute administrators underneath him. 

She reached the grand oak double door and pushed it open by the brass handles to find her family inside. Lyanna was sat in Rhaegar’s lap, the Stark Queen wearing a simple blue evening dress, with a deep cut that exposed the tops of her breasts. The dress was short on her legs, stopping at about the top of the knee.

Daenerys sat next to Jon on a large feather cushion, resting her head against his shoulder. Her daughter wore a plum purple dress that stretched tight across her bust but was much shorter on her legs. Rhaenys had her feet in Jon’s lap whilst her head was in Aegon's. Her dress was the most scandalous of the lot, it was a bright red with a generous cut for her larger breasts, her dress was even shorter than Dany’s, it barely covered her legs.

“Where is Elia?” Rhaella asked as she glanced at Rhaegar. His hand was on the top of Lyanna’s thigh, gently pushing the material of her blue gown upwards. 

“She has retired early for the evening, she is feeling unwell,” Rhaegar replied with a ghost of a smile and Rhaella pursed her lips. The evening could continue without her. “What is it you want mother? It is not often you summon us all together,” 

“As you all know. It will be my name day soon,” Rhaella began as she clasped her hands together in front of her. “And I want a gift,”

“What do you want grandmother?” Jon asked. Whilst Aegon had stayed in Kings Landing, Jon had gone North to aid his uncles in a rebellion near the wall. Jon had returned with a few scars on his body, including one that cut across his left eyebrow, over his eye and finishing on his cheek. Jon was a dutiful man and a good husband to Daenerys. 

“Well, everyone here is married and has found love and everyone has forgotten old me,” Rhaella said lightly as her eyes roamed over her family. 

“We still love you grandmother,” Aegon said quickly and everyone else nodded. 

“Then why do you never include me?” Rhaella asked and she saw Dany blush. 

“Grandmother we never thought you would want to take part,” Jon said as he came to her defence

“Do you find me too unattractive? I know I’m not as pretty as your Dany but,” 

“No no, it’s not that,” Jon said quickly as he stood up. He was about a head taller than her, and his grey eyes were filled with concern. 

“No? Then give your grandmother a kiss,” Rhaella said as she looked at him. Jon was a handsome man, perhaps not as beautiful as Aegon or Rhaegar, but certainly a head-turner all the same. 

Her grandson slowly stepped forward, as he was taller than her Rhaella had to stand on her tiptoes to press her lips to his. His lips were warm and soft and she quickly stretched her hand out to palm his length through his breeches.

“Grandmother!” Jon gasped as he stepped back, however, Rhaella held firm on his length, gently keeping him in place.

“Don’t feign your innocence with me, Jon. I know you’ve had every woman in this room. In fact, I know you’ve all had each other. You don’t need to hide it, in fact, I encourage it. A family that shares one another will only grow stronger together,” Rhaella said as she looked at everyone in the room.

Lyanna was still sat in Rhaegar’s lap, although one hand was between her thighs, clearly playing with her pussy. The Queen’s eyes were heavily lidded and her breasts were heaving. Rhaegar’s eyes were on hers, and he nodded slowly. 

Dany and Aegon both nodded quickly, whilst Rhaenys had a glint in her eyes as she licked her lips. 

“For my name day, I want each of my boys,” Rhaella said as she continued to stroke Jon, he was the youngest, and she would start with him. “Dany, I want Jon first,”

Her daughter grinned at her before nodding her head.

“Allow me to get him ready for you then mother,” Dany said as she sunk to her knees before him. Dany’s fingers deftly undid his breeches before freeing his cock. Rhaella licked her lips as she saw it. It was long, thick and curved slightly at the tip and Dany quickly took it into her mouth. 

Rhaella watched on as her daughter sucked his cock, she bobbed her head quickly, taking half of his shaft in her mouth whilst her hand stroked what she couldn’t. She began to weave her head back and forth and side to side and Jon’s hand landed on top of her head. Jon exhaled deeply as Dany took him deep, not stopping until her nose was flushed with the raven curls at the base of his cock.

  


* * *

Aegon groaned loudly as Lyanna sucked him deep into her throat. His hand was in her raven hair as he gently held her in place. His good mother’s eyes were closed as her tongue worked lavishly around his tip. To his left was his father, in a similar position with his daughter between his legs, worshipping his cock. 

His father was rough with his daughter, fucking her throat so quickly his balls were slapping against her chin. Aegon and Jon had long since broken her gag reflex, and Rhaenys prided herself on her deepthroating skills. The lewd, wet slurping sounds she made caused his cock to grow even harder, and he could feel his balls beginning to boil.

His attentions were quickly turned back to Lyanna as she flattened her tongue, before licking him all the way from root to stem, never breaking eye contact with him. Lyanna then took the head of his cock in her mouth, tightened her lips around it, before flicking her tongue quickly across his slit. 

Aegon clenched his fist tightly in her hair as his toes curled as he desperately fought off the urge to spill, it was not often he got to fuck his good mother, and he was determined to make it into her cunt first. 

He turned his head to the side to look at his father and his wife.

“Good girl,” Rhaegar purred as he slowly stroked her black hair. Rhaenys looked up at him lovingly and then she uttered words that shocked him.

“Thank you, daddy,” Rhaenys purred as she stroked his shaft and Aegon’s cock twitched. 

Rhaenys took their father into her mouth again, all the way down until her nose was nestled in his crotch. Rhaegar threw his head back as his hips bucked up off the chair, filling her mouth with his cock. 

“Who’s the best egg?” Lyanna asked as she sucked one ball into her mouth. “Rhaenys? Me? Dany?”

“Dany,” Aegon said instinctively and Lyanna hummed around his cock, the pleasurable sensation starting low in his sack and spreading all the way to his tip. She stroked him gently whilst rubbing her thumb around the rim of his cock, gently teasing him with her nail.

“We’ll have to change that,” she murmured before she sucked him in again. Lyanna hollowed her cheeks and sucked in deeply, almost as if she was trying to take his cock with her. Aegon hissed as clenched his core hard.

He heard an unfamiliar moan and he raised his eyes upwards. His grandmother was on her back, and Jon was slowly moving towards her with Dany holding his cock in hand.

* * *

“That’s it, Jon,” Dany purred as she lined him up. His cock was gently rubbing against her clit, and Rhaella was looking at him hungrily. “Fuck my mama,” 

Jon slowly pushed forward, sinking his cock into her tight, warm channel. Rhaella’s purple eyes widened and her hips opened even wider as he pushed forward, giving her inch after inch until he was buried to the hilt.

“You’re so tight,” Jon moaned as he looked down at his grandmother. Even though she was many years his senior, time hardly seemed to affect her. There were a few lines on her face, but she looked no older than 30. Rhaella was an older, thicker version of Dany, with larger breasts, wider hips and a slightly plumper arse.

Dany leaned over her front and took down her dress to expose her breasts. They were large like melons, capped with rosy pink nipples that were already hard with arousal. Dany took one breast in her mouth and sucked at it greedily. Jon moved his hips into her slowly, gently riding her whilst his thumb worked her clit. 

“You always loved my left,” Rhaella purred as she nursed Dany’s head. 

“I still do mama,” Dany said as she broke away to kiss her. Jon stared at the pair of them as they got into a heated kiss, Rhaella’s hand pulled at her daughter's neck as she brought her in closer, whilst the other went between her legs to play with her nub. 

“Come on Jon, fuck me. I can take it,” Rhaella said as she broke away. Jon grinned as she opened her legs wider in invitation. Jon began to thrust faster, enjoying the warm feeling of her cunt wrapped around his shaft. Rhaella bit her bottom lip as her breasts started to bounce on her chest.

“Lick me, mama,” Dany said as she lowered her cunt onto Rhaella’s face. Jon grinned and slapped her on the arse.

His attention was drawn to the other family members in the room. Aegon had his mother in his lap, and she was bouncing wildly on his cock, every time she lifted up, Jon could see the lips of her cunt clinging to her shaft. Lyanna's arse cheeks jiggled and clapped as she bounced in Aegon's lap, the delightful fleshy sound combined with the image made his cock throb. 

Rhaenys was doing the same, her olive skin was glistening with sweat but the words she was chanting were so sinful, that Jon felt his inner beast begin to stir.

  


* * *

“Fuck me, Daddy,” Rhaenys chanted as she bounced on her father’s thick cock. His grip on her hips was hard, delightfully painful and Rhaenys was loving every moment of it. His cock was kissing the top of her cunt with every downward thrust.

“Bad girl,” Rhaegar hissed as he slapped her arse. 

“Spank me, daddy,” Rhaenys purred as she stared down into his dark purple eyes. Rhaegar slapped her cheeks, again and again. Each slap sending warm sensations straight to her cunt. 

Rhaenys closed her eyes and imagined being bent over his knee, with her dress raised, being spanked over and over again whilst Aegon slid his cock into her mouth to silence her screams.

Rhaegar leaned forward to suck on one of her breasts, biting and pulling at her dark nipples with his teeth whilst rolling the other in his finger.

Rhaenys hissed loudly at the pain as she stilled. Then Rhaegar slapped her arse again, before burying a finger deep into her bottom. Her father was very rough with her, treating her like the harlot she secretly was. Rhaenys’s loud moan was quickly swallowed by Lyanna’s lips, as the mature beauty leaned over to kiss her. 

Rhaenys closed her eyes as she enjoyed the kiss.

“Are you enjoying my husband?” Rhae asked as they finally broke apart.

“Are you enjoying mine?” Lyanna countered and Rhaenys grinned. 

“Perhaps I’ll steal him. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind fucking his baby girl every night,” Rhaenys teased and Rhaegar’s hips surged, driving his cock deep into her cunt. 

“Bad girl,” Rhaegar grunted as he shifted forward so his arse hung off the chair. Then he wrapped the other arm around her back and pulled her flush to his chest, before thrusting his cock up her cunt hard.

“Oh yes Daddy,” Rhaenys moaned as he fucked her with a savage roughness. The combination of his finger in her arse and his cock pounding her cunt meant that she did not last long. She screamed out her pleasure as her pussy tightened around him, and soon after she felt Rhaegar filling her cunt with his warm seed.

* * *

Seeing his father fill his big sister woke Jon’s inner wolf. He put his hands to the side and began to pummel downwards into her cunt. Rhaella’s hands found his back and then his arse, urging him in deeper. 

“Come on baby, fill up grandmother,” Rhaella goaded. Her face shone with Dany’s juices and she licked her lips seductively. 

Jon grunted as he snapped his hips forward, each thrust somehow deeper than the last. Then he felt her cunt tighten around him as she shuddered and came. The tight sucking sensation was so strong that it felt like Rhaella was trying to break off his cock and keep it in her cunt. Jon did not last much longer, as he buried his cock in her to the hilt, filling her with 4 strong blasts of his seed. 

Jon held himself in place, gently resting his forehead against hers.

“Thank you, baby,” Rhaella whispered against his lips, she kissed him lightly, before rolling away. Dany instinctively went between her legs, ready to clean her out of his seed. Everyone here would take regular moon tea, but Dany loved to taste his seed, and she made it her mission to have a least one load from him in her stomach a day. 

“Who next grandmother?” Jon asked as he caught his breath. 

“I want Aegon. I want to see you and your father tame your mother. Dany can clean Rhae,” Rhaella ordered and Jon grinned. 

“As you wish,” he murmured as he rose to his feet. He staggered over to where his mother was, locked in a heated embrace with Rhaenys. Their chests were flushed together. Lyanna’s pale skin contrasted lovely with Rhae’s olive. Their breasts were an equal size, both large bountiful melons that Jon would love to bury his head between. 

His sister put her fingers in his mother's cunt and pulled out some of Eggs seed. Rhaenys seductively sucked her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off one by one, never breaking eye contact with her. 

“I didn’t want to miss a drop,” she whispered after she licked her lips and Lyanna grinned. Jon crossed over to her and tapped his cock on her cheek. 

“Open up mama,” he whispered as she turned her head.

"Thank you, baby," Lyanna smiled before taking his cock into her mouth. It was a game they played. She would always call him baby, and she would call Rhaegar daddy.

She suckled gently on the head for a few moments, closing her eyes and slurping loudly. 

“Rhaella tastes lovely,” she whispered and Jon grinned. 

“You should taste her for yourself,” 

“I will, but first I need to get my boy nice and hard,” she whispered as she took him in and again. Jon felt his cock grow in her mouth whilst Rhaenys went to lick his stones. 

“Rhae. Go to Dany,” Jon murmured as he stroked her hair.

“Do you not want your big sister?” she asked with a pout. 

“I’ll have you later, but these are grandmothers orders,” Jon told her and she smiled. Rhaenys before giving his sack once last kiss and crawling away. 

“So it’s Daddy, mama and baby,” Lyanna murmured and Jon grinned. 

“I’m having mama's cunt,” Rhaegar said instantly from his chair. He was lazily stroking his cock whilst Lyanna was on her knees. 

“Well I’ll have her arse,” Jon countered and Lyanna whined. 

“Noooo, baby you're too big. I can’t fit you both,” 

“Lyanna you will do as you’re told,” Rhaegar said sternly as he pushed her forward onto her hands and knees. Jon sat on a cushion whilst Rhaegar settled behind her bottom. 

Jon knew his mother could take them both, she had done it before. However, his father had always made it clear that Lyanna needed a stern hand to guide her in the bedroom. She was a wild wolf from the North, and she needed someone to control her. 

Rhaegar’s hand swatted her bottom and Lyanna hummed around his cock. Rhaegar spanked her again and again, the sound of his hand cracking across her arse sounding almost as loud as thunder. 

“You’ve been a bad mama,” Jon said, his cock was making an outline in her cheek, and her storm grey eyes were clouded with lust. “How long has it been since I’ve had your pussy mama?”

“Too long baby,” she answered as she popped him out of her mouth. Lyanna sucked on his sack, whilst his cock rested against her forehead. She flattened her tongue and worshipped his balls, sucking one in her mouth whilst the other hand stroked his length. Her hand knew just the right amount of pressure to use to keep him close to the edge but never spilling over. 

Jon turned his head and he saw Aegon on his knees next to Rhaella, slowly feeding her his cock. Rhaenys was dominating his wife. She was straddling her head whilst Dany was beneath her, eagerly lapping away at her folds whilst Rhae slapped her breasts. 

Rhaenys was easily the wildest and demanding out of the trio, and it would often take a cock in all three of her holes to truly sate her. She had been very helpful in persuading Jon to take Dany’s maidenhead, and ever since then, Rhaenys had been almost like the ringleader of their group. Jon could tame her, but only when she provoked him enough. Truthfully, the only person Rhaenys truly submitted to was Rhaegar.

Lyanna shrieked loudly and Jon turned to see that his father had buried himself to the hilt in her, he wound one hand in her black hair as he pulled her back to him. 

"Oh Daddyyyyy," Lyanna moaned as she was filled

“Watch how I tame her son,” Rhaegar said with a grin as he snapped his hips forward into Lyanna’s reddened bottom, the sound of their flesh colliding filled his ears. Rhaegar was fucking her so hard that Lyanna wasn’t so much sucking his cock, it was simply filling her mouth.

“Fuck her face, go on son, she can take it,” Rhaegar instructed and Jon nodded. He thrust his hips forward, not stopping until his balls slapped against her chin. Lyanna’s eyes were glazed as the loud glug glug glug noise of her throat being filled. 

Getting his cock sucked by his mother was his own kind of pleasure. At first, it had been the taboo of having his mother do it, but then he noticed her style. Like Dany, Lyanna loved to worship his cock. With Rhaenys and Elia, it was mostly to get him hard and ready to fuck. Dany and Lyanna preferred to take their time with him, lavishing his cock with love, all the way from the tip to his balls. 

However, this was not one of those times. This was a face fucking, and his mother was loving it. 

Jon lifted his eyes upwards to observe the rest of the debauchery. Rhaella was on her hands and knees whilst Aegon fucked her from behind. Her face was in Dany’s cunt whilst Rhaella goaded her brother on from behind. Rhaella was babbling deliriously whilst Aegon held onto her hips, he was fucking his grandmother with an almost savage roughness, treating her like he would Dany or Rhaenys. 

“Come on Jon,” Rhaegar muttered as he pulled out of Lyanna. He lay on his back and Lyanna straddled him. Then Rhaegar grabbed hold of her reddened cheeks, spreading them open for him so he could see her pucked her hole. 

Jon’s cock was already wet with her spit, and he slowly worked it against her opening. At first, he met some resistance, but he gently pushed forward, giving her inch after inch, not stopping until his pelvis was flushed against arse.

“Oh baby,” Lyanna moaned as he was buried to the hilt. Her rear passage was warm and sinfully tight. “Mama feels so full,” 

Rhaegar held still beneath her as Jon began to thrust. He fucked her arse with long powerful strokes, drawing all the way out to his tip, then slamming forward. Lyanna’s arse was so warm and so deliciously tight that Jon knew he would not last long. 

His hands gripped her hips almost possessively as he pumped into her arse. Lyanna was moaning wildly, half in pain, half in pleasure. She turned back to look at him, her grey eyes were half-lidded. 

“Please baby,” Lyanna begged and Jon lost it. He thrust his hips forward and released his seed, his body shaking as he filled his mother’s wonderfully tight arse. 

  


* * *

Aegon’s balls slapped against her clit as he fucked Rhaella roughly from behind. She had her face in her daughter's cunt and she was drinking down her sweet nectar. Her granddaughter was somewhere behind Aegon, goading him on with her filthy tongue. 

She found Dany’s nub and swiped over it with her tongue and listening to her mewls of pleasure. She would have to taste her daughter more often, her taste was intoxicating.

Rhaella crawled up her daughter's body, placing kisses on her breasts before claiming her lips once more, letting Dany taste herself. 

“My beautiful mama,” Dany murmured against her lips. Her hands caressed her sides and back, before slowly moving between her legs to find her nub. Rhaella grinned before returning the favour, sliding a finger into Dany’s heat whilst her thumb stroked her clit. 

Aegon was fucking her roughly from behind, treating her no better than a common whore, snapping his hips into her arse so hard that she was completely at his mercy. Rhaella felt his thumb push its way into her tight arse and her pleasure grew close to a boil. 

“Ohhhhhh,” Rhaella moaned. Aegon leaned forward to sink his teeth into her neck, trying to lay claim to her. 

“My whore,” Aegon snarled as she felt the warmth of his seed filling her cunt. Dany brought her to her peak soon after, rubbing quick circles over her clit that sent her tumbling over the edge. Rhaella moaned loudly as her vision blurred, once it returned. She quickly ducked her head to suck on Dany’s nipples, gently biting it before giving it a long hard suck. Rhaella felt her cunt convulse around her fingers as Dany shook in pleasure. 

Mother and daughter shared a tender kiss before Aegon pulled out of her. Rhaella rolled onto her back and she spread her legs, watching his seed slowly trickle down to her puckered hole. She wondered if she would get fucked there today, perhaps she would, although she would need a break first. She saw Jon lazily stroking his cock whilst Rhaegar filled his wife.

“Dany,” Rhaella said lightly.

“Yes, mama,” 

“You’ve had them all haven’t you?” 

“Yes,” she said unashamedly 

“Where?”

“Everywhere. We all have,” she informed her. 

“I find it so beautiful that you share with one another,” Rhaella said again.

“I know mama, I love them all,” 

“Have you ever had them all at the same time? I believe they call it airtight?” Rhaella asked. Dany blushed and shook her head.

“No mama,”

“No? Well perhaps in the future,” Rhaella said with a pointed look and Dany blushed a little. 

“I’ll try for you mama, hopefully by the end of the year,” Dany said and Rhaella smiled before leaning over to kiss her. 

“I think I need a rest now, I don’t have enough energy to keep up with you all, but I still need Rhaegar before the night is over,” Rhaella said and Dany giggled.

“What is it?” Rhaella asked as she turned to look at her. 

“Jon is the best,” Dany said with a proud smile. 

“Really?”

“Yes, Rhaegar may be the biggest, but Jon is the best lover out of the three of them,” 

“What makes you say that?” Rhaella asked as she turned to look at Jon. Jon was sat on a feather cushion, with Rhaenys and Lyanna between his legs. Rhaenys had her hand in the Queen’s hair as she forced her head down onto Jon’s cock. 

“His tongue is magical,” Dany boasted. “No one else can match him, ask Rhaenys, Lyanna or even Elia,”

“I’ll have to see for myself,” Rhaella said. “What is Elia like?”

“The complete opposite of Rhaenys. She is soft and submissive. Often Rhaegar will fuck her for hours without letting her peak, and if she peaks without his permission, she has to go for weeks without,” 

“She enjoys that?” Rhaella asked in disbelief

“Yes. I’ve seen it for myself. When he finally lets her peak, she shoots off, squirting all over the place. It is quite a sight to behold,” 

“Perhaps I should have invited her,” Rhaella wondered aloud. 

“Elia is being punished,” Rhaegar said as he sauntered over. Rhaegar was built like a Valyrian god, with his shoulder-length silver hair a clean-shaven face, and an almost feminine beauty about him. “Is it my turn mother?” Rhaegar asked with a grin as he stroked his hard cock.

“Give me a while. Your sons have fucked me too hard,” Rhaella said lightly and Rhaegar nodded before turning to look at Dany.

“Little sister?” he asked and she grinned before crawling forward. She took his cock into her mouth and began to suck gently. 

“You’re so good at that,” Rhaegar whispered as his hand found its way into her hair. 

“Take Aegon too, I want to see all of my Valyrian beauties together,” Rhaella ordered as she propped herself up on a cushion. 

* * *

Jon was on his knees as he pushed his sister’s legs apart and he found her core wet and willing. The petals of her pussy were glistening with arousal and Jon could already smell her scent. He leaned forward to kiss her olive thighs, gently nibbling at her flesh.

“Jon, don’t tease me,” Rhaenys warned and he grinned. 

“I’m getting you ready big sister,” Jon answered as he slipped a finger into her cunt. “I’m going to make you cum with my fingers, then I’m going to slide them into your arse, then I’m going to fuck you there,”

“Jonnn,” Rhaenys moaned as he slipped a second finger into her cunt. He fucked her quickly with those two fingers, pushing them all the way in until his palm was pressed against her wet mound. He thrust his fingers quickly whilst his other hand went to pinch and pull her nipples. 

“I know you want it Rhae. You want one brother in your arse, the other in your cunt, and your father in your mouth,” 

“Jonnnnn” Rhaenys chanted as her hips lifted upwards, her voice grew higher in pitch as she neared her peak. Lyanna quickly came around her other side to suck on her breasts and Jon used his thumb to circle her clit. 

Rhaenys shot off as she moaned loudly in pleasure. Her body shook as her pussy spasmed around his fingers. Jon continued to gently stroke her through her orgasm, trying to get her to peak a second time, it was something only Rhaenys could do.

“Watch this son,” Lyanna said. “Roll her onto her stomach,”

Intrigued, Jon did what he was told. Lyanna pushed a pillow under Rhaenys, so her arse was stuck high in the air.

“I’m going to teach you how to make her squirt,” Lyanna said as she held out her hand. “Watch me,”

Lyanna took two fingers and roughly shoved them into her pussy and then she began to pound her. Jon was shocked at how rough she was, and Rhaenys began to moan and shake as she got off on it. Lyanna kept at it for a few more moments, and then pulled her hand away before slapping her pussy, and Rhaenys squirted all over him.

“Wow,” Jon said and his mother grinned whilst she continued to slap her pussy. 

“Take these two fingers,” she said and Jon copied her. “Now slide them in until your knuckles. Then press up, do you feel it?”

“Yeah,” Jon said as he explored her warm pussy. 

“Now pull upwards, hard, you can’t be too rough with her,” Jon did as he was bid. He fucked her hard with his fingers, lifting her up by her tight pussy, making her moan and shake. 

“Keep her legs open,” Lyanna instructed him and Jon nodded before using his other hand to hold her open. Jon felt her pussy pulse before Rhaenys shot off, squirting on his hand. Jon quickly pulled it away as Rhaenys screamed, he had never seen her cum that hard.

“Just like her mama,” Lyanna said with a grin. “Did you feel it? Right before she came?” 

“Yeah,”

“Good, give her another, and this time pull away so you can enjoy the show,” Lyanna instructed and Jon nodded. Lyanna moved next to her head and began to whisper in her ear as Jon pushed his fingers back into her. 

Jon hammered her cunt again, fucking her roughly with his fingers. It didn’t take more than a minute before he felt the same familiar feeling and he quickly pulled his hand away. 

Rhaenys squirted all over him as her body shook and convulsed wildly. 

“Hold her Jon, don’t let her get away,” Lyanna instructed him and he nodded. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back against his cock. It was like her body and muscles went out of control as she rode out wave after wave of pleasure. 

“Gentle now Jon. Let her down easy, it’s her first time,” Lyanna told him and he nodded. “Hold her for a few minutes and she’ll come back to us,” 

Jon nodded and he lay on his back before holding Rhaenys under his arm. Lyanna went between his leg to gently suck on his softening cock. She took him into her wet mouth and looked up at him. Lyanna slowly worked her tongue around, before sucking gently. Jon gently brushed a lock of her hair out of the way before turning to look around the room.

  


* * *

Dany looked up at her brother as she swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock. She sucked gently on the tip, flicking her tongue along the slit before taking half of him into her mouth. Her hand stroked the rest of his member and Rhaegar moaned as his cock throbbed.

“Open up Dany,” Aegon said as he appeared by her shoulder. She took Rhaegar out of her mouth and stroked him in her right hand before she took Aegon into her mouth. Her nephew was smaller, and she was able to take him completely into her mouth. Not stopping until her nose was flush against his crotch.

She looked up at him, winked, before pulling away, leaving a long line of saliva trailing her. 

“Do you like that?” Dany asked as she stroked them both. She held them against her cheeks and stuck her tongue out as she looked up at them. Aegon was biting his lip and Rhaegar was nodding his head. 

She took Rhaegar into her mouth again, there was a certain thrill she got from sucking her brother’s cock, her _ Kingly _ brother’s cock. Dany imagined that all of the women in the land who would love to be in this position, but it was her, his little sister. Rhaegar was the longest of them all, but not the thickest, that belonged to Jon. 

Dany heard a loud scream from Rhaenys as she shook around Jon’s fingers. His face was glistening with her juices and Lyanna was by his side, instructing him. Dany grinned as her pussy pulsed, she knew that Jon would share what new trick he learned with her later. She slid one hand down low towards her needy cunt as she began to stroke her clit. 

She kissed the tip of Aegon’s cock again, before running her tongue all the way along his shaft. She gave his cock one last kiss before she turned to service her brother.

“No hands,” Rhaegar growled as she swapped to him. Dany grinned and held her mouth open. Rhaegar pushed his cock forward into her mouth. He got halfway in and waited.

“All the way little sister,” Rhaegar ordered and Dany obliged. She relaxed her throat and pushed him forward, not stopping until she took the entirety of him into the tight sleeve of her throat. She held herself there for a few seconds before pulling away, gasping for breath. 

“Good girl,” Rhaegar whispered and she smiled at her accomplishment. She turned to her other nephew, who was stroking his cock eagerly. She felt Aegon’s hand on her head, and her hands went to his thighs and then his arse as she took him easily into her mouth.

Aegon began to fuck her throat and Dany closed her eyes as she began to bob her head in time with his thrusts as spit dribbled down her chin. She felt Aegon’s hand on her head as he held her down until she took him entirely in her throat once more and Aegon groaned loudly before releasing her. 

“I’m the only one who hasn’t been fucked today,” Dany said and her brother smiled. 

“Suck me, little sister, I’m sure Egg will fill you up,” Rhaegar said and she nodded. Rhaegar moved backwards until he sat on the edge of a feather cushion. Jon, Lyanna and Rhaenys were only an arms stretch to her left.

“You don’t get to cum, you still have to fill our mama,” Dany said as she took him into her mouth again. Rhaegar grinned as Dany began to slowly suck. She took her time with him, lavishing her big brother's cock as she felt Aegon’s hands on her hips, as he slid his cock into her greedy pussy. 

Dany moaned loudly as she was filled from both ends. She had taken both Jon and Aegon at the same time before, and such sessions usually left her sore and sated with cum dripping from all of her holes. She enjoyed it, but only on rare occasions. She much preferred being with two women.

Aegon began to thrust, whilst Rhaegar was gentle, Aegon was rough. She closed her eyes and concentrated on squeezing the walls of her cunt around his cock. Aegon liked that because he moved one hand to the small of her back, pushing her down onto Rhaegar’s cock. 

  


* * *

Jon slowly pushed Rhaenys to her knees as his sister opened her legs wide for him. To his right, he saw Aegon, Rhaegar and Dany. Aegon was fucking his wife like a broodmare, and Jon was determined to repay the favour. 

It was a friendly competition between the two of them. Once they competed to see who could make the other’s wife cum first, the winner got to have their arse. They also engaged in roleplay. They would pretend to be Priests and their wives would be sinful women who came to them to confess. They would listen to their confessions, and then as repentance, they would have to worship their cocks and drink down their seed.

Other times, they would pretend to be bandits, who stumble across two maidens in the woods. They would then tie them up and bind them to their horses, before taking them back to a cabin to ravage them. It was all good fun between them, and Jon knew that at the end of the day, Dany would always be his. 

He slowly slid his cock into Rhae’s tight cunt as Lyanna slid in front of her face. Jon began to thrust, snapping his hips until they smacked against her tanned arse cheeks. Rhaenys spread her knees even wider and gave him better access to her cunt. 

Jon smacked her arse and watched the flesh jiggle all the way up to her shoulders as Rhaenys moaned into Lyanna’s cunt.

This was one of Jon’s favourite ways to fuck a woman, balls deep in her as he took her roughly from behind. There was something about it that stirred the inner beast in him, and Dany had a theory why.

She said that every man had a desire to breed and to spread his seed, and as a Targaryen Dragonlord, that desire was even greater. Whilst he would only breed Dany, the carnal instinct to mate still remained in him. 

He smacked her arse again before grabbing hold of her hair, pulling her roughly back to him like she was his broodmare. She was no longer pleasuring Lyanna and Lyanna crawled away, likely to clean Rhaella. 

Jon leaned forward as he pummeled into her, he bit her earlobe hard as he heard Dany scream next to him. Jon knew that she was being fucked hard.

“Go on Jon, take it out on me,” Rhaenys gasped. He was fucking her with everything he could, everything single thrust was slamming into her pussy without a hint of mercy. Wet, squelching sounds filled his ears as his balls slapped against her cunt with every thrust. 

“Egg, he’s fucking me so well,” Rhaenys shouted and Jon grinned. Knowing the words would spur Aegon on, and get him to fuck Dany even harder. “Jon. He’s going to breed your wife….do you want that?”

“Stop talking,” Jon growled as he sunk his fingers into her hips, so hard he was sure he would leave marks. 

Rhaenys was throwing herself back against him with an equal amount of force. His sister was wild and strong, and even after squirting earlier, she was still ready for more. She threw herself back against him with reckless abandon as the sound of their flesh colliding filled his ears. 

Not to be outdone by his whore of a sister, he pushed on the lower part of her back until her head was in the pillow, then he drove down into her cunt mercilessly. Not stopping until he could feel his balls beginning to warm as his desire to breed her reached its peak. 

* * *

Rhaella grinned as she watched the orgy unfold in front of her. Jon was fucking Rhaenys like a wolf would a bitch, pummelling her into the ground with fast punishing strokes. Each snap of his hips causing his sack to collide with her clit and her loud moans filled the air.

To his right were her Valyrian beauties. Dany had Rhaegar’s cock in her mouth, whilst Aegon was fucking her cunt from behind. Every so often the brother’s would glance over at each other, observing what the other was doing to their wife. That seemed to spur them on.

Dany screamed loudly as Rhaegar slipped out of her mouth, his hard cock standing proudly in front of him. 

“Fuck me Aegon fuck me fuck meeeee,” Dany chanted as she slipped a hand between her legs to play with her clit. Dany’s head slumped forward as she submitted to the conquest. Her soft little moans contrasting with Rhaenys loud screams. 

It was quite a sight, both brothers utterly taming the two princesses. Treating them not like the royal princesses of the Greatest Dynasty in the world, but nothing more than common cum sluts. 

They both looked at each other at the same time before they both slowed and grinned. They both pulled out and swapped, seemingly content to finish in their own wives. 

“Ready mama?” Rhaegar asked and she nodded.

“Let me suck my son first. My son and my King,” Rhaella said as she took him in her mouth. She bobbed gently for a few moments, never breaking eye contact from him until he pushed her away. 

“Not now mama. Dany has already gotten me ready,” Rhaegar said as he helped her to her feet. Rhaella pouted but Rhaegar gave him a kiss that nearly made her weak at the knees. 

She found herself on her back in a bed of cushions, with Lyanna at one side. Lyanna bent down to suck one of her rosy nipples into her mouth, whilst Rhaegar pushed her legs opened.

She felt his cock sliding along her pussy. His fat tip brushing along her clit, sending warm pleasurably jolts straight up her spine. Rhaegar looked down at her and smiled, before slowly pushing home, filling her with his cock.

Rhaella hissed as he bottomed out in her. 

“That’s it son,” Rhaella said as he pressed his lips against hers. “It’s been too long since I’ve had you. I thought I lost you to your wives,”

“I will always have time for my mama,” Rhaegar whispered as he began to thrust. His hips ground into hers as his cock hit the back of her cunt. Rhaella closed her eyes as her son slammed into her with his cock, over and over again. 

  


* * *

Dany had Aegon's cock in her mouth as she sucked him clean of her juices. She ran her tongue all along the veins on the underside of his shaft before flicking over the slit. She felt him throb in her mouth and she knew it would not be long until he spilt. She gave his cock one last kiss before he pulled away. Jon came to her next, and she grinned when she saw her husband.

“Hello my love,” she said.

“Having fun?” Jon asked as he settled himself between her open legs. She spread her legs wider and tilted her hips invitingly and Jon slid home, filling her perfectly. 

“Even more right now,” she whispered as she squeezed her cunt around him. Jon leaned down to kiss her as he slowly began to rock his hips into her. 

She had cum on Aegon’s cock earlier, but Jon’s cock was thicker and longer, and it kissed the back of her cunt beautifully each time. Jon set a slow but deep pace, pulling out until the tip remained in, then slowly driving forward.

“Careful now,” Dany warned and Jon grinned before kissing her again. Their kiss was warm and sensual and Dany felt her body melt away beneath her.

“You can take it,” Jon said as he increased his pace. "And I know you love it when you can barely walk straight," Dany grinned at the memories they shared. Often times he had fucked her at nights and in the mornings before sending her on her way to complete her daily tasks. It was difficult to look like a royal princess when she was walking like a well fucked whore.

“I’m surprised you’re still going. How many times have you cum already?”

“Once in Grandmother, once in my mother,” Jon answered as he looked down at her. Dany’s hands went to his arse cheeks, pulling him in deeper.

“You trying to breed them Jon? To see your mother grow big with your child,” she asked and Jon bit his lip as his grey eyes grew cloudy with lust. 

“I need to get a child out of you first,” Jon grunted as his thrusts increased in speed. She could feel his cock pulsing as it moved inside of her. Each thrust just hitting her fertile womb. The thought of her growing big with his child very arousing to her.

“Fill me up my love, breed me like a bitch,” Dany goaded and Jon grunted. His cock rammed into her pussy at a furious pace. Her fingers went to her nub as she began to rub furiously, desperately chasing her peak.

She could feel her pleasure being spread from her cunt, all through the rest of her body.

“Give me a baby!” Dany shouted as she reached her peak. Dany closed her eyes as her vision blacked out. Jon continued to fuck her through her orgasm, not stopping until she felt his cock swell and burst, filling her with his seed, painting her walls white. 

They lay there together for a few moments before Jon rolled off her, she cuddled into his side and traced patterns on his chest.

“Come on you two, father is nearly finished,” Rhaenys called and Dany lifted her head up. 

Rhaegar was dominating his mother, her knees were flushed to her chest as he fucked her with long powerful strokes. The wet sound of her pussy combined with his balls slapping against her arse was music to her ears. Lyanna was stroking his back whilst she goaded them on. 

Rhaenys was sat to one side with Aegon behind her, lazily playing with her breasts as his milky white seed trickled out of her cunt. Dany rolled on top of Jon as they both turned to look at the finale. 

“Go on Rhae, breed your mama,” Lyanna ordered

Rhaella closed her eyes and screamed so loud that Dany was sure the entire keep would hear. Her body shook before Rhaegar followed her over the edge, howling out his pleasure as he filled his mother with his seed. 

  
  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Airtight Dany? Airtight Rhaenys? Airtight Targaryen orgy?
> 
> I'm just kidding...or am I?
> 
> I may continue this. Let me know if I should.


End file.
